


Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit

by La_Catrina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Jedi Rey, Senator Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Catrina/pseuds/La_Catrina
Summary: A diplomatic mission to Fest goes differently than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/gifts).



> Prompt: Jedi bodyguard Rey protects Senator Ben Solo.

Rey will be happy if she never sees another drop of snow in her life. They’ve arrived on Fest. Fest with its towering mountains capped in white and blizzards that can last for days. Watching her breath puff out in big white clouds, for a second Rey almost misses the heat of Jakku.

Almost, being the imperative word.

“Why can’t you ever get sent on diplomatic missions to warm planets, you know, like Naboo?” she grouses, heading down the ramp of the _Consular_ -class space cruiser.

“And here I thought you liked the snow,” a voice says from behind her. A figure emerges from the ship, clad in heavy, dark, senatorial robes. Senator Solo looks about as out of place here as she does, the brown of her robes stark against the backdrop of white. Rey bets they look ridiculous.

“It’s beautiful,” she agrees. “The cold, however, I could really do without.” She notices the tip of the senator’s nose already turning red from the cold and resists the urge to kiss it.

“We’re only here for a week,” he reminds her. The rest of the staff have already disembarked, leaving the two of them alone on the landing dock. Rey’s stomach clenches. Yes, only one week with Ben. It’s not enough time. There’s never enough time.

He must see something in her face, because he approaches her and places a gloved hand lightly on her shoulder. “Rey, it’ll be fine. This is the longest time we’ve had together for a while.” Flecks of snow have caught in his long eyelashes, the depth of his gaze focused on Rey as she looks up. He’s right. They’ll just have to make the most of it.

“Of course, Senator Solo.” She takes a step away from him, distancing herself and the feel of his hand as it slides off. But she flashes him a small smile to take off the sting.

“Alright, master jedi, we better move along before we freeze to death.” He straightens up, switching seamlessly back into the role of senator. Well, except for the slight quirk of his lips as they walk away.

  
――――――

  
The people of Fest are still recovering from the rule of the Empire more than three decades after the end of the war. Located in the mid rim, its mines had been ravaged for neauranium. She wished the New Republic could do more for these planets. Ben complained enough about the gridlocks in the Senate for her to know help rarely came swiftly. More senators and politicians should visit the planets outside the inner rim to know that the shadow of the Empire’s reign still remained. Rey sighed. For this mission at least, she was only acting as a diplomatic bodyguard.

 

The planet itself wasn’t the problem, but more and more spice cartels and pirates were trying to overtake control of hyperspace lanes and cause trouble. That, and they’d heard worrying whispers of First Order activity a few planets away. Rey frowned, seated behind Senator Solo in the senate of the capitol city. The high ceilings and elegant duristeel arches were beautiful, but all that meant to Rey was that the building was harder to keep warm.

 

From her position behind him, she can see the tension held tight in Ben’s shoulders. Diplomacy had never particularly interested her, despite being fairly good at it, but she scanned the crowd, taking in their emotions. Spikes of annoyance mingled with pools of anxiety. So, overall, it wasn’t going very well. She tried sending tendrils of relaxing energy in Ben’s direction. When she saw the slight relaxation in the set of his shoulders she settled in for a long meeting.

――――――

  
Their schedule remained fairly predictable the next few days. She and Ben would attend senate meetings in the morning, followed by individual meetings with local politicians, and then usually an invitation to a local restaurant before returning to their quarters.

  
――――――

  
“I missed you,” Ben sighed into the nape of her neck, his arms wrapped around her. He’d been sneaking into her quarters every night they’d been on Fest except for the first day. She could feel the broad expense of his back behind her, radiating heat and warmth.

  
“You’ve seen me all day,” she said.

  
“Yes but I can’t touch you at all,” he countered.

  
“So now you’ve decided to trap me in your arms.”

 

A moment later she shrieked, the feel of his teeth sharply biting into her shoulder surprising her. “Ben! For being a senator, you’re such a brat,” She glared at him. Instead of arguing he hummed, laving the bright red mark with his tongue, easing the sting.

 

“And you’re definitely the calmest Jedi ever. Completely level-headed,” he said when he finished.

  
“Switch off,” Rey groaned, burrowing deeper into the blankets piled on her bed. He laughed, tightening the hold he had around her.

  
“You’d better go to sleep soon. The end-of-winter gala is tomorrow and we’ve been specifically invited,” he said.

  
“You mean you’ve been invited.”

  
“Actually, the Senate committee specifically asked for you. To most of the galaxy, the Jedi are still figures from legends. They’re very interested in meeting you.”

 

“Oh I don’t know, I really have to think about it….” she teased.

  
“Well, perhaps there’s some way for me to convince you, master jedi.” The glint in his dark eyes quickened her heartbeat, anticipation thrumming in her veins. When he kissed her, his full lips soft and warm, Rey sighed, opening up beneath the onslaught of kisses. She grabbed two fistfuls of dark hair and dragged him closer. No, she didn’t think he’d have to convince her very hard.

  
――――――

  
The gala had _really_  good food.

  
They served this hot stew with spices so strong it almost made her nose run. That and rolls of fried dough drizzled with some kind of sweet syrup. After years spent on Jakku with only veg-meat for nutrition, Rey had developed a love for trying new food. From the corner of her eye she’d seen Ben’s fond smile before he returned to the conversation he’d been having.

  
Rey stuck out a little among the guests in attendance, who all wore long robes or dresses in cool, pale colors. In contrast, the muted browns of her own jedi robes set her apart from the rest. She’d been receiving curious glances all evening. She didn’t mind, it was certainly preferable to the suspicious stares she’d received on occasion. Music filled the air as people danced, Rey keeping a keen eye on the room.

  
Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the Force, a second before the doors of the auditorium blasted open. Smoke and debris filled the room while the slap-slap-slap of marching feet approached. Stormtroopers rushed into the ballroom, lasers aimed straight at the civilians. A moment of panic, and then pandemonium erupted as blaster fire filled the air.

  
Rey reached for her lightsaber, the snap-hiss of the ignition inaudible over the screams of the civilians. Twin emerald blades erupted from both sides of the saber held in her hand, as deadly and precise as their wielder. 

 

Rey runs to Ben's side, the mantra of " _protect him, protect him, protect him_ " playing over and over in her head. The stormtroopers continued advancing, and Rey saw a body fall from the corner of her eye. Time seemed to slow down as she reached Ben, a red laser coming straight for him. With precision coming from years of training Rey swung her saberstaff and deflected the blow back to the offending trooper.

 

Effortlessly she slips into Ataru, the form of the Hawk-Bat, twin blades coming up to swing in swift arcs. Again and again they swing, so quickly the emerald blades blur into a wall of light. Trooper after trooper falls before her blade, whether to a returned blast or the blade slashing through their armor. The world narrows down to the blood rushing through her veins and the knowledge that Ben stands behind her. But still they come, wave after wave pushing their way through the ruined doors.

 

"Come on Ben!" she screams, carving a path towards a long hallway she knows leads to the lower levels. The troopers have seen the green of her blade, a Jedi, and descend on them. It's close, Ben running in front of her and just barely entering the hallway. The pound of footsteps sounds behind her, hot on her heels as they run down the stairs. Just as they've almost made it to the end, a bright sharp pain hits Rey's shoulder. She grunts, the scream of a blaster bolt echoing in her ears. They're both panting, but the door that leads to the outside is coming up quickly. 

 

"Keep running and get lost in the crowd!" she yells, sending a bolt of energy behind her and knocking down a wall of troopers. Ben looks back, barely, just enough to know he heard her. When they finally burst out, she turns, stands her ground as the troopers start pouring out. Ben's safe, for now, and now it's time to take care of these bucketheads. 

 

\------

 

In the end, the local law enforcement and Rey beat back the attacks. The moment the siege ends Rey looks desperately for Ben, who she last saw in the crowd. The wound in her arm burns every time she moves, but she can't rest until she sees him. She finds him in the senate building, surrounded by law enforcement. The desire to throw her arms around him is so strong it almost hurts, but right now Rey is only his bodygaurd, and he's only her charge. That doesn't stop her from checking him over, making sure he's unhurt. 

 

"Rey, I'm fine," he says. 

 

"Just checking, Senator." The worry in her eyes is enough to make him ache. Not for the first time, he wishes they were someone else. Maybe sometime else. He worries this is all they'll ever have. Stolen moments stacking up against months of loneliness and nights of sleepless worry. 

 

For a moment his fingers brush softly against hers, the sensation there and gone in an instant. He loves her so much he's willing to take their secret to the grave. That doesn't stop him from dreaming about a life where he can love Rey without worries. 

 

The snow comes down in heavy sheaths outside, and inside Rey thanks the Force that they're both still here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes for a new year!


End file.
